About 8 years later
by T.J The Echidna
Summary: I suck at titles. Anyways, sequal to 3 Years Later. Knuxamy


**I'm _sooo_ sorry that this took so long. And that the other one was deleted by my evil little cousin. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story at least a little. BTW, the characters are young. I dont like writing old ppl. I know it's wrong but live with it.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anyone 'cept T.J. (If in)**

**Amy..._21_**

**Knuckles..._23_**

**Jade..._9_**

**Justin..._10_**

**Jake..._23_**

**Shadow..._25_**

**Rouge..._24_**

**Tails..._13 1/2_**

* * *

"No."

"But Mom -"

"No."

"Cant I -"

"No."

"But -"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Heh, no."

Amy Rose, a now grown hedgehog, argued with her son in the living room. Knuckles, the father, was off with Shadow and Jake trying to fight off evil cog- oops! Hello, this is not a Toontown story. Oh sorry, back to the story. Actually Knuckles, Tails, Jake, and Shadow were off trying to defeat Eggman again. Can you belive it? He's still alive! A little red hedgechidna looked as his mother hopefully. His black cap covered the pink highlights but they seemed to peek out a little. The ten year old animal put his hands in his ripped pockets and sighed. He played with his yellow shirt, trying to think of a way to cahnge his mom's mind. He wanted to follow his father and help. He loves a good adventure! Justin was his name and his green eyes instantly lit up.

"Hey mom..."

"Yes?" Amy said and turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Can I go get the twins and play?"

Amy scolded him and shook her head.

"No you will not get my permission to find your father and try to kill yourself."

Justin's crystal green eyes turned sad. "But mom! This is my only chance to fight with dad!" Amy rolled her green eyes. "Honey, he's gonna' be back. And you'll have plenty of time to fight with him." Amy turned back to the dishes and shooed him off. Justin sighed. He obeyed and walked away in a huff.

He ran into a smaller hedgechidna with a pink body. "Hi Justy!" she said happily. Justin scrunched up his nose. "Hey Jade. And stop calling me that!" The nine year old animal smiled and hugged her brother. "Aha! The dreaded hug of doom!" Justin squeaked as his face started to turn blue. Jade smiled again and hugged tighter. "Good times, good times..." she whispered. Justin pushed his 'evil' sister on the floor and ran into his room, screaming like crazy the whole way. Jade smoothed out her red dress and smiled for the what? Like hundreth time?

Anyways, lets get back to Justin who was locked in his room. But he is as smart as his father because the lock was outside of the door. After a moment of relizing that, he groaned. "Aw, come on!" He pounded on the door. "MOM, JADE, HELP!" he screamed. He fell on his black bed ( but landed on a pile of clothes and something green) and punched it. He heard the door unlock and jumped out of bed. Amy was standing at the door rolling her eyes. "Sometime's you are as smart as Knuckles." she mumbled. Justin instantly took it as a compliment. "Hey, thanks! That's good right?" Amy looked up nervously. "Um..." Jade entered the room and gasped when she saw it. "What the heck is that?" she gasped and pointed a finger to a molded pizza. Justin beamed. "I was looking for that!" he said and picked up. He opened his mouth but Amy quickly snatched it from him. "Oh no you dont! Ya nasty!" she said darkly and left the room. Jade picked up a ice-cream carton and looked inside. "I think I found your chocolate ice - cream. Or should I say, pudding." Justin cocked his head to the side. "I could've sworn that was strawberry ice-cream when I got it.." Jade made a discusted face and dropped it. "Ew!" she exclaimed and ran out the room.

When she left, Justin took a quick bite of the ice-cream. He nodded a little. "Hm...not bad." he took another bite and smiled happily.

"Are we freakin' there yet?" asked Jake as the group climbed the mountain. He parently looked exactly the same. Shadow shook his head. "No you baka, and if you say that one more time, I'll stick my foot right up your-" Tails coughed. "Hello? 13 year old fox right next to you." Shadow shrugged. "I dont care." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I should've just stayed home." he mumbled. "And what? Have anotha' baby?" asked Jake. Tails chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." Knuckles gave them both a wack on the head. "At lea- Hey what the hell is that?" exclaimed Knuckles and pointed to a giant blue hole. Shadow kicked a stone into it. "A warp hole." he said plainly. Tails' eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, Oh, Oh! I never got to see one before! I alaways tried to make one too! All I need to do, is somehow take a chemical potion out of it (I'm just making random things up) and -" Jake and Knuckles clutched their heads. "Aha! Too many science words!" said Jake. Tails blushed. "Oh, sorry." Shadow stuided the giant swirling hole of doom(Had to put that). "So...what is it?" he asked Tails. "Lets just say, that if we jump in it, we'll be going back in time." Tails reached down to touch it. Knuckles rolled his eyes and laid down in the grass. As Tails touched the hole, everything spun. "Huh?" said Jake. He fell on the ground and closed his eyes. Tails fell too. Shadow stood still, acting as if the ground wasn't spinning. "What did you do?" asked Knuckles. Tails grabbed onto a palm tree and tried not to fly. "I dont know!" he screamed the words that pained him most. Before they knew it, they fell into the hole and everything went black.

At home, the house was also spining. Amy had Jade and Justin in her arms, holding them tight. Jade hugged her mother hard while Justin clapped and whistled. He thought this was the best thing that has ever happened to him. "Aha!" Jade screamed and everything went black.

* * *

**Short? I know, but you'll live. Lol! Just kidding. Excepct another chapter ppl. I'll try to keep my little cousin away.**


End file.
